


Taste of Home

by NancyBrown



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown





	Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



Jason can't remember when he met Pillboi for the first time. It might have been at Lynyrd Skynyrd, taking uneasy steps from boat to boat, or splashing through the rainbow-hued puddles that spattered the parking lot of the motel where Mom and Donkey Doug lived that one time they lived together. He doesn't have any solid memories of his life before his best homie though after enough Whip-Its, he doesn't have solid memories of a lot of things.

Pillboi's family always lived close by, even when Mom and Jason were living in a car. Jason's crystal shard memories of his childhood threw back mirror splinters of too many days wandering through Pillboi's house, drooling over the scent of sizzling pork. Jason doesn't remember either of his grandmothers and instead their place in his memory is taken up a tiny woman he called Lola who either mistook him for another grandchild or took pity on her apo's skinny friend. Pillboi would fill a plate with hot lumpia from her kitchen and sit with Jason out on the three by two balcony overlooking the broken asphalt while they stuffed their faces and laughed. They drank big cups of Flavor-Aid and spit over the edge of the balcony. His best memories of his whole life are sitting there on the edge of the balcony with his bro, feet dangling through the iron bars, his belly full of food and his mouth covered with dayglo sticky sweet residue.

As he gives Pillboi his final good-bye trust fall, Jason can smell dinner wafting out from Lola's kitchen and he can taste lime Flavor-Aid in his mouth, and he can feel the good, thick muggy hot of a day when his whole life was still in front of him and he knew he would spend it arm in arm with his homie. It's the smell and feel of happy, so why is he crying?


End file.
